Mankai! Dokidoki Precure
''Mankai Dokidoki Precure ''(マンキン！プリキュアどきどき！''Mankaii'' Dokidoki PuriKyua!) is a Japanese anime series and is unknown series installment by Izumi Todo. Produced by Toei Animation. Characters Cures Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword (キュアソード Kyua Sōdo) - The royal guard of Trump Kingdom in parallel worlds. Makoto came to Japan to find the princess after her nation was invaded and became a super idol and extremely popular fashionista. Cool and always has a strong sense of responsibility, but harbored remorse for feeling that she didn't protect the princess. Aida Kimiko '(吉田アイーダ ''Aida Kimiko '') / '''Cure Empress '(皇后を治す Kyua Enpuresu) ''- Now has a surname called Aida. 'Miyoshi Aika '(三好天使 ''Miyoshi Aika ) / Cure King''' Morimoto Eru - ''' (森本ERU ''Morimoto Eru) ''/ '''Cure Queen Madoka Aguri '(円亜久里 ''Madoka Aguri) / '''Cure Ace (キュアエース Kyua Ēsu' ) - A mysterious, wise Pretty Cure who initally watched over the other four Pretty Cure to ensure they grow stronger. Aguri reveals herself as Aguri in Dokidoki Precure episode 23. Aguri tried to seal away the Selfish King in the past but failed to do so, causing her mascot Ai to revert to an egg and rendering her powerless. After reuniting with Ai-chan, Aguri is able to transform once again, but with a limit of 5 minutes. Aguri is no longer bound by the time limit after having gained knowledge of her true identity, from the Eternal Golden Crown, as Marie Ange's light fragment. 'Hishikawa Rikka '(菱川 六花 ''Hishikawa Rikka) / '''Cure Diamond (キュアダイヤモンド Kyua Daiyamondo) - The student council secretary in Oogai First Public Middle School. Rikka is Mana's childhood friend. Rikka was always protected by her back then, which makes Rikka always believe in Mana, but Rikka always protected Mana when she was a trouble maker. Rikka is also one of the ten best students in national mock exams. Yotsuba Alice '(四葉 ありす ''Yotsuba Arisu) / '''Cure Rosetta (キュアロゼッタ Kyua Rozetta?) - A student in Nanatsu Hashi Academy for girls, which only rich people can afford because Alice's the heir to the Yotsuba Zaibatsu. Alice's childhood friends with Mana and Rikka. Alice is a kind person, sweet, talented and gentle, but often flaunts wealth involuntarily. Aida Mana '(相田 マナ ''Aida Mana) / '''Cure Heart (キュアハート Kyua Hāto) - The bright and energetic student council president of Oogai First Public Middle School in her second year. Mana is a person who believes actions speak louder than words, and will often jump in to help others without even thinking about it. Both elders and youngsters around her believe in Mana's leadership capabilities. Mascots Daybi ' 'Ai Mori Raquel ' 'Lance ' 'Sharuru ' Villians 'Hitori '- The Main Leader. He is a male 'Hitomi '- The second member to appear 'Bone '- The third member to appear 'Ira - ' 'Marmo ' 'Nageki No Mori '- Is Aika's Evil self. She later turned good. 'Yami - ' are monsters summoned by the villians of the series to battle the Pretty Cure. Items 'Mankai Mirror - 'A device that turns the girls into Cures. To transform, you slip a card in the To the Mirror then shout out ''Precure Amore Link! Similar To The PreChan Mirror. 'Pounding! Change '- Aguri's and Aika's new device to transform Locations '''Oogai 'Spike '- The Villians's hideout Gallery 449px-Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Movie Cure Sword pose2 - Copy.png|Cure Sword's New Look 449px-Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Movie Cure Heart pose2.png|Cure Heart's New Look 449px-Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Movie Cure Rosetta pose2.png|Cure Rosetta's New Look 640px-Purid206s - Copy.jpg 67eb8ac8-s - Copy.jpg Purid166.jpg 2749e220 - Copy.jpg Category:Fandom Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Fanseries Category:Fananime Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure Category:Villains Category:Items Category:Mascots Category:Cure Flying Category:User:Cure Flying